The Dead Shall Walk
by That On3 Guy
Summary: Percy and Nico were murdered by an impostor of Gaea sent to kill the most powerful demigod at camp half-blood,Percy, Nico was just a plus. Will they Get into Elysium? Has Nico taken Hazel to camp Jupiter yet? How will this affect the prophecy of the Seven? and Finally Who will Percy meet in Elysium? AU
1. Murdered

_Percy POV_

I would have never thought that Nico and I would die like this, basically murdered by my best friend/ girlfriend, and an evil doppelganger. Hang on sorry I have time to elaborate while we wait in line to be judged by Minos.

Flashback

You know what I hate about guard duty, Chiron thinks that because I am "strong" he can just make me guard the barrier alone. This would be a lot more fun with Annabeth, my girlfriend, or another one of my friends but right now I am glad they aren't because in front of me rose out of the ground a guy who looked exactly like me and he said,

"Perseus Jackson, I am Gaea and I am going to rid the world of you so I can take over the world and smite the Olympians with my giant children." then he pulled out a replica of riptide and charged me. In a split second I had out my riptide and was blocking 'his' flurry of strikes that kept coming like there was no tomorrow but swift as the wind 'he' kicked me in the chest knocking the wind out of me and my sword clattered over in front of the now noticed Annabeth I tried in vain to crawl over to 'Riptide' but Annabeth had her foot on top of it and I was to weak at the moment to pull it from under her. So I wheezed out,

"Annabeth give me the sword I need to kill the enemy," she just looked at me and said,

"No you're not my seaweed brain you are an impostor." At those words I started tearing up my wise girl didn't even know it was me so I cried out,

"I thought my own girlfr-" I was cut off as I felt an unbearable pain through my mortal point and I looked up to see Annabeth had backbiter in the small of my back and then the impostor came over and stabbed me through the heart.

"I'm not your girlfriend! You are an impostor my boyfriend is behind you." She yelled. My eyes widened here i was and my own girlfriend not recognizing me. Then everything started to fade to black... and I knew I was already dead.

* * *

When I awoke I was in the same place with everybody around me doing the same thing they were when I died then I heard someone clear their throat and I looked around me when I spotted a tall pale African American man with a cloak and black angel wings and a long silver scythe. I asked,

"Where am I? And who are you?" He just nodded his head at my body and when I looked at it, it was transparent and he said, I am Thanatos and you are dead I am sorry to say this but everyone thinks that you were my aunt's impostor. See over there the impostor is comforting Annabeth but if we stick around you might see something surprising." So we stood there for a second then out of the shadow of the tree next to Annabeth Nico jumped out and stabbed the imposter and dirt came out. Annabeth jumped up and started yelling at Nico for stabbing 'me' but before Nico could explain himself he had "riptide" through his heart. And then he was dead. Gaea had ended his life too.

Then Thanatos started speaking again, "you see I came here to kill two birds with one stone, come on follow me." When we got to Nico he noticed me and hugged me and said, "We are dead huh."

"Yup," I responded to him. Then the scene changed and here we are waiting in line to be judged.


	2. Judgement

The line was slow paced and I felt like Minos purposely took forever to judge souls. I mean I have spare time so I might as well observe. The underworld being a large vast expense of land had many locations. To the left I saw Elysium. To the right was Tartarus, just thinking about it makes the ethereal hairs on my neck stand on end. I will not wait for _**her**_ in the afterlife. _Who knows I might even choose rebirth._ I thought bitterly to myself.

The memory was still so fresh. The fact that I got my ass beat by my _ass_ of an ex. Then Death-breath had to go and die with me but at least it was known that Gaea's twisted version of me was dead. I was so confused, _how could Gaea know my battle positions and everything that was required to perfectly equal my skill, and without the interruption of Annabeth would have ended the battle in a stalemate… wait… why am I thinking so much._ Suddenly a feeling of sharp pain that came as soon as it left happened to the back of my head and I heard a tiny voice say,

 _What did you think that you were ignorant… no, you must have been depending on Annabeth for all of your thinking so when you realized she's gone your intelligence, me, had to kick in…no… well than why was the pain at the back off you-_

There was a soft thud to the side of me as I was pulled back to reality of the realm of Hades. I realized that we were already at the front of the line, " _time flies when your intelligence is chastising you."_

"Percy," Nico said, "It is your turn next. Good luck I hope you get Elysium. Me, Minos is totally putting me in asphodel."

I started walking forward and turned back and said "Good luck" and raised my thumbs to him.

"Muahahahahaha," Cackled Minos, "The Sea's and Hades' brat both in one day this is the best day of my undead life."

Minos turned to the other two judges and I caught varied pieces of it, "Lightning…Pine... Fleece… Nightshade… Bearer… Battle… Daedalus… Labyrinth… Manhattan… East… Styx… Kronos…"

There was a long pause after Kronos. Out of nowhere there was a bright flash of light and in the middle of the court. Out of the light appeared two rolls of string, green and black, After Minos comprehended what happened he was out of his chair stomping around like a big two-year-old.

"No. No. No. I wanted to be the one to judge them not you," He kept chanting over and over again. I could almost feel a three-tiered smirk as it overpowered me. In the blink of an eye, I was gone.

No longer being in the court room I started breathing heavily and stretching, being in front of those judges can give anyone their daily dose of fright. After a while of stretching and regaining my bearings I started to look around and I realized I was in a huge magnificent city. I saw Parks, Forests, Theatres, skyscrapers, hotels, houses and a plethora of more buildings. Some fun for everyone.

I started to see if I could find out whether or not Neeks came with me and I discovered that he did, except he was all the way across the park hugging some random girl. So I started running towards him shouting,

"Nico we don't hug random dead strangers… did Bianca even teach you manners!" He turned around and I stopped dead in my tracks. Out of all the first people to meet in Elysium It was actually pretty neat for it to be…

 _Annabeth POV_

I can't believe it. I…Annabeth Chase, Counsellor of Cabin Six, Architect of Olympus, Favored Daughter of Athena…Just murdered my boyfriend and made out with a doppelganger that was vanquished by Nico. _So…uhh kill me right_ now I'll never get a chance to tell him how sorry I am. Knowing someone for five years you think you would be able to spot the tiniest difference. But no the ever smart Annabeth Chase disproved that.

 _Nico POV_

Oh my Gods my sister…She lied…I thought I lost her forever. Here she is wrapped in my arms. I had missed her so much, I never want to let go again in my entire life. But suddenly she pulled away and I had to recall who I came here with and I heard Percy say,

"Nico we don't hug random dead strangers… did Bianca even teach you manners!" He stopped once he saw who I was hugging and I started laughing while crying because the look on his face was just to priceless, My sister, Bianca was chuckling to herself on the bench. Once stopped laughing I looked up to see Percy crying and I thought, _Just how many dead friends will we meet here._


End file.
